


Interval

by yeska_noka



Category: HiHi Jets (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Photo Shoots, Silly, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Mizuki is a horrendous tease and Ryo is totally easy for him.
Relationships: Hashimoto Ryo/Inoue Mizuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Interval

Falling in love with Ryo was a slow process.

In Mizuki’s mind, love was supposed to be beautiful, warm and caring, supportive and generous. But his feelings concerning Ryo weren't any of those things, and none of it really made sense. 

He spent so much time with Ryo, together at school and at work and after both. But even though he spent more time with him than anyone else did, it never seemed enough, because it wasn't _his_ time. Other people stole away Ryo's attention, and Mizuki just wanted it all. He wanted to be Ryo's everything, his entire world. 

It took a long time to understand all of the feelings that had been plaguing him for years: jealousy and disappointment, hurt and neglect. And once he figured out the source of his feelings, there came the added guilt, because he knew it wasn't fair and that it was expecting more than he had any right to want. 

But he forced himself to concentrate on the good things - it would drive him crazy otherwise. He focused on the way Ryo's smile made him feel all warm inside whenever it was directed at him, the way his heart fluttered whenever Ryo complimented him, the way his chest went tight whenever Ryo put Mizuki first, showing him clear preference over anyone around them. All the things that made Mizuki feel like he was important to Ryo, and that he meant something to him. And gradually the darkness lifted, and contentment settled in its place.

Things were good as they were.

*******************************

It's not that Mizuki is some sort of prude; his mind is in the gutter half the time and he thinks about sex just as often as the next person, or maybe more. He's constantly surrounded by beautiful people and asked to do things that anyone outside their industry would probably find fairly questionable, but being draped across half-dressed, very attractive bandmates is normal in Mizuki's world. He enjoys it, but it doesn't mean anything, and he knows better than to let it. It's important to stay professional. So despite being in love with him, the idea of sex with Ryo has always been just an idle thought to have, just a thing to contemplate in a vague and indirect way.

The day Mizuki first has an inkling that it all might be mutual, he’s sitting between Ryo's spread legs, practically in his lap, his arms around Ryo's knees on either side of him. He tries to lean back, but Ryo's hands on his waist stop him, pushing forward to keep him from moving.

"You're too close," Ryo mutters, trying to scoot backwards like it'll make much difference with Mizuki holding on to his legs the way he is.

"They _said_ close," Mizuki mutters through his teeth, trying to keep the idol smile on his face.

"Yeah, but not... that close," Ryo argues, and Mizuki doesn't know what his problem is. They touch each other all the time, and it's uncomfortable to try to stay half-sitting up like this without leaning back on him, the strain of it pulling at his abs.

Mizuki tries to lean back again. "Seriously," he says when Ryo pushes him away. "Just let me--"

Mizuki shifts close enough to suddenly understand exactly why Ryo doesn't want him touching him, and cuts off as Ryo gasps softly in his ear.

"...Oh."

"Just stop moving," Ryo hisses at him, and Mizuki does, freezing in place. Ryo's hard against his ass, and Mizuki's thoughts are racing even faster than his heart, trying to figure out what that means, or if it means anything at all.

When the photographer tells them that they're finished, Mizuki has next to no memory of the entire shoot. He's fortunate that by this point he can operate mostly on autopilot for these things, because his mind was engaged elsewhere. He's no closer to having any answers than he had been, and Ryo disappears so quickly that Mizuki almost wonders if he'd been there at all, or if he'd imagined the whole thing.

They don't talk about it, but Mizuki's suddenly much more aware of the distance Ryo purposely (now that Mizuki's paying attention) tries to put between them. He rarely pairs with Mizuki for photoshoots or interviews when given a choice. Mizuki doesn't mind much, because half the things they're asked to say for interviews are a lot more awkward when he has to say them in front of Ryo. Things about perfect dates and the things they're into, and all Mizuki can think about is how he'd want to spend a day with Ryo, and the way Ryo's eyes light up when he smiles. But Ryo doesn’t know any of that, so Mizuki is curious about his reasons for avoiding him.

Usually their instructions aren't very specific, and they can choose their groupings or lineups. Ryo keeps other members between them in group shots and grabs someone else to join them for interviews if they have to be together. He’ll pose with Mizuki for pair photos only when they're innocuous and safe. Mizuki knows it's not, but it feels like a challenge, and it makes him want to do everything he can to close that distance again. 

Ryo's facial expressions don't change much when Mizuki touches him - he's too professional for that - but Mizuki catches the minute changes in his body language because he's watching closely. The slight clenching of his jaw as he bites back a sigh, a barely-noticeable flaring of his nostrils as he takes a steadying breath, the tension in his body as he forces himself to stay put and not pull away - or lean into - Mizuki posed against him. And the ridiculousness of the whole situation hits Mizuki. Ryo’s clearly trying so hard to hold back… and Mizuki realizes he doesn’t want him to. 

His teasing and flirting is pretty obvious, he thinks, but he also knows Ryo would never dare to make a move on him without blatant permission. He’d never risk messing up their relationship or their group like that. And so it’s up to Mizuki to tell him what he needs to hear. 

It feels like forever until he has a moment alone with Ryo enough to say anything. They finally end up in the elevator together, just the two of them. Mizuki’s not nervous exactly, because it’s pretty obvious how Ryo feels about him, but the anticipation of telling him has his heart skittering like crazy in his chest. He doesn’t know how Ryo will react, or where they’ll go from here.

As soon as the doors close, Mizuki takes a deep breath and steps sideways into Ryo. Ryo clearly startles, probably because there’s plenty of space and no reason for Mizuki to be touching him. He takes a step away and Mizuki follows, pressing his shoulder against Ryo’s and half trapping him against the wall. 

“Mizuki, wha–” Ryo starts, but Mizuki interrupts him.

“It’s okay to touch me,” he tells Ryo, staring straight ahead because it’s easier than looking at him. “I want you to,” he adds, to make himself perfectly clear. 

He can feel Ryo go completely still and silent next to him, like he’s stopped breathing completely. Mizuki wasn’t sure what he’d expected, and he turns to look at Ryo just as Ryo comes back to life, and then everything is a blur and Mizuki’s back is against the wall. Ryo’s mouth is on his, hands tight in his hair and body pressed all along Mizuki’s front from chest to knees, pinning him in place. It’s like somebody flipped a switch and suddenly the elevator feels like an oven, suffocatingly hot. Mizuki feels like he’s burning and he can’t breathe at all, and then there’s a _ding_ and Ryo jumps away from him as the doors open. They stare at each other, both panting, long enough that the doors start to close again and Mizuki reaches out absentmindedly to hit the button to keep them open. 

Ryo is still staring, and Mizuki abruptly feels self-conscious, glancing up at the security camera that he’s just remembered is there. Ryo follows his gaze and pales, and he hurries to step out of the elevator. Mizuki follows him. They walk down the hallway in awkward silence. 

Mizuki wants to say something, but his heart is pounding wildly in his throat and he’s not sure he could get any words out even if he knew what to say. It had lasted only a few seconds, but that had been the most intense kiss he’s ever experienced in his life. And now he absolutely, fervently wants to do that again. 

But he has a filming to get to. One of the company drivers is already walking toward them, clearly looking for Mizuki. He holds up Mizuki’s bag for confirmation. 

“I’ve got the right one?” he asks, and Mizuki nods, reaching out to take it from him with a muttered thanks. He turns to Ryo, and still doesn’t know what to say. 

“Good luck at filming,” Ryo tells him, standard and professional in front of their staff. But then he grins a little, one of those smiles that always makes Mizuki feel just a little bit special. “Talk about me a lot, okay?”

And Mizuki grins back, relieved because this is all going to be okay, and assures Ryo that he will. 

*******************************

When they finally talk about it, Mizuki learns a number of things. Most importantly, that Ryo’s been into him for _ages_ , which makes Mizuki regret the time he’s wasted on not saying anything, but closely following is the fact that Ryo is really easy for him. He is so damn into Mizuki that once they’re alone together and Mizuki can really focus on his reactions, he discovers that Ryo responds to just about _everything_. 

His gaze constantly drifts to Mizuki’s mouth, and it just takes a flick of his tongue wetting his lips to make Ryo’s breath catch. Just a suggestive smile is enough to make his eyes go darker, and touching… _well_. Even the gentle pressure of his fingers in benign places is enough to make him shiver, and when Mizuki deftly slips his touch to less innocent spots, it doesn’t take long to make Ryo squirm. 

Teasing Ryo becomes one of Mizuki's favorite things to do. Ryo has the patience of a saint, putting up with it all for way longer than Mizuki ever would, and Mizuki would probably kill him out of frustration if their situations were reversed. As it is, Mizuki learns early on not to mess with Ryo unless he's prepared to get shoved up against a bathroom door or other convenient surface, because when Ryo finally snaps... But Mizuki is always willing, because that’s how he loves it best - Ryo’s mouth hot on his throat and his hand tight on his dick, desperate and messy and fast.

Mizuki figured it was the novelty of it, and he expected it to fade over time. But half a year later, Ryo's somehow even easier, because he's learned exactly what to expect from all of Mizuki's teasing.

They have to pose suggestively as part of their job, and that's always affected Ryo. But now Mizuki’s finding lots of new ways to tease, because they have a lot more work than just photoshoots, and video is less forgiving. It’s a YouTube day, which means he needs to be subtle. But he’s long since learned how to push all of Ryo’s buttons. 

They’re seated at a long table, all in a row. They move around often enough that Mizuki’s not always next to him, and the seats are far enough apart to make things challenging, but Mizuki won’t let that stop him. Sideways glances and subtle looks are a good part of it, and although Ryo mostly tries not to look at him, he can’t avoid eye contact entirely. Just catching his gaze directly is enough, and Mizuki just watches him intently for the full second Ryo looks at him, until Ryo pulls his eyes away, his shoulders lifting just perceptibly as he takes a silent deep breath. 

Mizuki’s chance really comes when he has to lean across Ryo to grab a marker. He angles himself so that his outer hand reaches across and blocks the camera, and drops his other hand to Ryo’s thigh. He slips his fingers down, running them up along the inseam of Ryo’s pants as he loudly contemplates which color marker to use. He suppresses a smile at the sharp intake of breath next to his ear, and then Ryo’s fingers are tight on his wrist, pulling his hand away. 

“This one’s fine,” he declares, pointedly holding up a blue marker as he sits back in his chair. Ryo’s fingers squeeze against his skin almost painfully for another moment under the table before he lets go, and Mizuki knows he’s getting to him. He gives it another minute before he crosses his legs, angling so that he “accidentally” bumps his foot into Ryo’s ankle. Ryo uncrosses his own legs, the movement sharp enough to hide the fact that he half kicks Mizuki under the table. Mizuki nearly laughs. Ryo’s definitely getting frustrated. 

Ryo scribbles something on his notepad and angles it so that only Mizuki can see it.

┏━━━━━━━━━━┓  
STOP  
┗━━━━━━━━━━┛

Mizuki bites his lip in delight. Ryo should know better - a sign like that is only going to encourage Mizuki further. He finds all the most inconspicuous ways to torture Ryo that he can, until they finally finish the video and the staff call for a break. They’ve still got two more to film before the end of the day, so they get long enough intervals of rest to maintain their focus.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Ryo announces, and looks at Mizuki. “Come with me.”

It’s not really a request, but going in pairs or groups is common enough for all of them that no one questions it. Mizuki almost thinks about holding out for one more video, but he decides he doesn’t feel like waiting that long himself. 

He’s not at all surprised when Ryo pulls him into the multi-purpose restroom instead of the mens room. It’s spacious and clean and people mostly use it as a changing room. Ryo has him pushed up against the wall next to the door even before he reaches down to lock it. 

“ _You_ ,” Ryo starts, “are so…” 

He doesn’t finish the sentence, just locks eyes with Mizuki, and the look in them is so intense that Mizuki is mesmerized. He holds his breath, the moment stretching out long enough that the tension between them is nearly unbearable, and then Ryo finally leans in…

And stops. He’s hovering close enough for Mizuki to feel his breath on his lips, just millimeters away, his own brand of tease. It’s totally sexy, and Mizuki barely manages to hold back a whimper. 

“So dangerous,” Ryo whispers, and then Mizuki can’t take it anymore and he kisses him. 

Ryo immediately kisses him back, hard enough that Mizuki’s head thunks back against the wall, but he doesn’t care, too distracted by Ryo’s mouth hot on his. It’s lustful and passionate, hours of pent-up arousal pouring out from Ryo in seconds, washing through Mizuki in a rush that makes his knees go weak. When Ryo reaches down to palm him through his pants, it only makes things worse. Mizuki clutches his shoulders for stability, moaning into his mouth as Ryo works him hard, and it’s only another minute before he’s pushing into his touch, desperate for more. 

Because the truth is, Mizuki may hold out better against other forms of teasing, but he’s got very little resistance once Ryo’s hands are on him. Especially once Ryo gets his clothing out of the way, fingers soft against Mizuki’s skin as he takes hold of him, and it’s not nearly enough. Mizuki whines, twisting against him for more, trying to get Ryo to tighten his grip. And Ryo likes him like this. He groans back at him, sliding his tongue against Mizuki’s, messy and hot, and then all that heat disappears as Ryo suddenly pulls away. 

Mizuki blinks as Ryo glances down, and he gets what Ryo’s about to do a moment before he drops to the floor. 

“Here?” Mizuki asks. “Really?”

It’s not the idea of a blowjob that surprises him, but more the fact that Ryo’s willing to get on his knees. He’s so careful about his clothes, usually. 

“Are you complaining?” 

Ryo grins up at him, and Mizuki only has time to shake his head before Ryo leans in. His _no_ gets swallowed by a gasp as Ryo takes him into his mouth, and Mizuki just spreads his legs a little and lets himself slide slightly down the wall, enough to put him at a more comfortable height for Ryo. Ryo hums around him in acknowledgement and Mizuki shudders at the vibrations. He’s not going to last long at all. 

Ryo’s so good at this. He knows just how Mizuki likes it, and just how fast he needs to go to edge him closer. And he totally gets off on getting Mizuki off.

Mizuki can feel the difference the moment Ryo touches himself; his technique suffers for it, less precise suction and more of a messy slurping. But he’s so into it that it makes up the difference, and it’s so erotic that it heightens everything for Mizuki in turn, a shameless feedback loop that has them both close in minutes. 

Mizuki does his best to keep his touch light on the back of Ryo’s head, even as he can’t help thrusting into the scorching heat of his mouth. Ryo can take quite a lot, and he totally likes when Mizuki uses him. But he definitely doesn’t enjoy having his hair pulled, and lacking a safer place to take out the mounting tension, Mizuki gets his other hand up into his own hair, pulling tight on his own strands as Ryo moans around his length. He looks down at him, to where his eyelashes shadow his nearly-closed eyes, to his lips glistening as they slide down Mizuki’s dick, and further to where he’s pulled himself free, working his own length with tightened fingers. He looks so good, and feels so good, and everything coils low and tight in Mizuki’s gut as the arousal gets to be too much. He can’t hold it back. 

“Gonna come,” he mutters to Ryo, low and urgent, and Ryo just answers with another moan, encouraging. Mizuki doesn’t push him away, just lets him work him as he will, and Mizuki bites back a groan as his orgasm pulses through him, waves of pleasure sweeping through him as Ryo swallows him down. 

He slumps against the wall as the last shivers fade, and reaches down to maybe try to coax Ryo off the floor. But Ryo just settles further, sitting back on his heels and leaning his head against Mizuki’s thigh, shuddering at his own touch. He’s clearly too close to move, so Mizuki just smoothes a hand gently across his cheek, fingers stroking softly as Ryo cups his other hand beneath his tip and comes into his palm, crying out quietly. 

He looks entirely debauched sitting there like that, eyes closed and mouth swollen, his dick out and hands full of his own come. Mizuki doesn’t even know what to do with himself, staring, entirely captivated, until Ryo sighs and opens his eyes. He grins up at Mizuki and the spell is broken as they both laugh a little, and Ryo’s voice is normal as he gets to his feet. 

“Well, that was hot,” he comments, reaching his hands under the automated faucet of the sink. 

“Yeah,” Mizuki agrees, tucking himself back into his pants. Hot, and a little bit ridiculous, and Mizuki would do it again in a flat second. He laughs as Ryo turns to dry his hands, his dick still hanging out. “You gonna put that away?”

Ryo just turns to him and strikes a pose, hands on his hips, crotch thrust forward. “I dunno,” he says. “Thought I might make a statement.”

And Mizuki can’t help it at all. He laughs so hard that he has to catch himself on the wall for support. 

“You’re such an idiot,” he gasps when he has enough air to speak. 

Ryo is laughing as well, but his clothing is properly fixed when Mizuki’s finally able to stand up straight and look. He steps forward into Mizuki’s space, hands settling on his hips. 

“And you’re the one who loves me,” he says, “so what does that make you?”

He doesn’t give Mizuki the chance to answer though, leaning in to kiss him soundly, and Mizuki’s half worried he’s about to start something again, and half wishes he would. But Ryo steps back after just a moment. 

“I suppose we can’t stay locked in here all day, huh?”

And Mizuki has to shake his head. He sighs, though, when Ryo reaches down to unlatch the door, and Ryo glances over at him in question. 

“How about a round two later?” Mizuki asks him, his voice innocent as possible as the door slides open. 

Ryo grins. “Your place or mine?”


End file.
